


The Claim

by Letmewrite0k



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is a bird, First actual story that's not a reader insert, First time writing homestuck story, He's also a little possessive, Human Casey, Human Davesprite, I apologize if characters are a little ooc, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other relationships will be added too, Rating May Change, also any warnings, his name is also Davis, how does one tag?, just warning you, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmewrite0k/pseuds/Letmewrite0k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnathan Christine Egbert is just a everyday normal person who just ended school for summer vacation. When walking home from school John gets trapped in a rain storm and finds a hurt Raven. Taking the raven home and healing it, what's he gonna do when not only said raven can turn human, places a claim on him, and leads him to a whole different reality where he is considered royalty? Then has to run a whole kingdom with said Raven by marriage? Did he mention that the said raven is really hot?</p><p>First Homestuck story, please be gentle.<br/>I may re-title this later. >8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's start from the beginning with a mark

John Egbert is just a normal teen who works in his village like town and goes to school just like your average teen. Just turning 16 means that you get more privileges. One of those privileges is extended hours out of the house. Dad already had the conversation with him saying, “Son, You are now at the age of maturity. You’re growing up so fast, it’s like a day ago you was still wearing diapers, crawling around the house clinging to your blanket and stuffed bunny with your life being.” A sniffle, “I am so proud of you Son” A hug soon followed with John’s dorky laugh. “You’re acting like I’m about to leave for college or something!” Thank god he forgot to bake a cake because of business work.

John had grabbed his backpack and opened the door which was followed by a “Love you dad! See you when I get home!”

You are now Jonathan Christine Egbert and wow are you excited! Not only is it the last day of school, but the day where the whole town started its week long festival! The festival is for the anniversary for the town when it first established. Not only is that happening but the summer give you more time to explore the forest! Last time you went in the forest you manage to see a cute little yellow salamander who was protecting her eggs. The hatchlings had hatched two weeks ago and you’ve been eyeing the runt of the little family. You named her Casey, she loves to blow little blue bubbles at you whenever you come visit. 

You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t see your cousin Jade come up to you. “Earth to john?” She said waving her hand in front of your face. “Oh, hi Jade!” You beamed snapping out your thoughts. “Took you long enough John!” She smiled back at you her emerald eyes shining brighter than the sun. This was her last day here before she went back to her island with her grandpa for the summer. She came to school and lived with her older brother Jake. 

You talked with Jade before reaching the school gates where you got separated to go to class. “See you at lunch John!” Jade had yelled before running off to her first period. You had trudged off to science.

Class had been quite slow despite being the last day. People had pretty much drifted from class to class. It seemed as a normal day until lunch, which was served earlier because it was a half day today. During Lunch Jade was chatting up your grumpy friend Karkat who was going to new york to go visit his older brother. You had pressed two long fries to your canines to impressionate a walrus to amuse yourself which had cause Karkat to call you a dumb witted asshat saying fries were for eating not to look like a rumpus eating douche bag walrus wanna-be.

About time school ended, you had already said bye to Karkat who had to leave early to catch his plane to New York at 3. You told him to call you when he gets settled in and doesn't want to hear his brothers yapping. You gave Jade her hugs and she gave you a kiss on your forehead before leaving to go home. You always told her not to do that but she insisted because she has three inches on you. You think that 5’7 is a perfect height and it fits you completely. 

It was sprinkling when you started walking home so you decided to take a shortcut on the way home. It was through a small pathway through the forest but it got you there. The rain got heavier and heavier until the point where the rain had soaked directly through your clothes and started to seep into your skin. Giving up you took off your vest and bundled it under your arms, which made your movement less stiffer. The rain got so bad that you had to escape it and duck under a small cavern made of rock. You could still see the pathway as the rain muddied the ground. You immediately thought of Casey, whose nest was under the ground.

You had to wait a while until the rain letted up and slowly went away. You got up and continued your trek home, humming a small happy tune to yourself. When you got close to your house you heard a weak cawing sound. You turned your head looking for the source when you heard the pleading caw get a little stronger. You stopped and looked down to see a hurt raven laying down on the side of the road it’s wing bent at an awkward angle. 

Without hesitation you walked to the direction where the crow was lying on its belly looking at you with an almost hopefully look. Your heart quenched before looking nervously at your house. You took your bundled now damp vest and gently picked up the hurt raven. Cradling it to your chest you jogged to your house carefull of the hurt bird that was cradled right where your heart was.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
“My dad may not like the fact that you’re in the house so please try to be quiet.” John whispered before tucking more of his vest around the bird that successfully hid it but didn’t hurt it.

“Dad! I’m home!” “Dinner’s will be ready in thirty five .” “Thanks dad!” John quickly went to his room and dropped his backpack by his dresser and gently laid down the injured bird. “Let’s fix up your wing shall we?” John smiled before getting the materials to fix the bird's wing. Wrapping it in a dry warm fuzzy towel john went to work. John had used thirty minutes out of thirty five to fix the bird’s broken wing. “You’re one lucky bird, you know?” He giggled before getting up to get a basket and filled it with pillows and covers. “I know they say to put you guys in cages and stuff but one that’s cruel and two, I don’t have one.” John smiled at the bird before unwrapping the blanket letting the bird get up and walk to the makeshift nest of pillows and small blankets.

“Do you like it?” He asked before rubbing the bird’s head. “I’m going to ask dad if I can bring my dinner upstairs, okay?” John went downstairs to not see his dad. “Hey dad can I--umph!” The flying out of nowhere bakery good should have not surprised him. A deep hearty laugh had came out his dad while John had looked at his now ruined ghostbuster shirt. “You may want to take care of that before you eat dinner.” Dad had chuckled while John had scowled at his pastry smudged shirt. “Dad can I just eat my food upstairs?” John pouted. “Of course son. I had to work in my office to finish a document anyway. Remember to bring down your dirty dishes afterward.” Dad had ruffled John’s hair before going to his office.

John just grumbled before taking a couple apples and slicing them into eighths and a bottle of water. He sighed before carrying his plate, water bottle, and sliced apples upstairs to his room. Opening the door and setting his things on his desk he turned to go take a shower real quick. When he returned dressed in pajamas, he noticed that a couple apple slices was missing. Shrugging it off he picked it up and the water and went to the healing raven in the basket. “I hope you like apples little guy.” The raven made a chirp before rising on its feet and walked carefully to where john had laid the sliced red apples and filled bottle cap of water. When the raven started eating john quickly ate before going down stairs to put his dishes in the dishwasher after he rinsed it off. 

John stared in awestruck as the bird carefully ate the apples as if it was praising every bite it took. When he turned to look at the make shift he noticed that the bed had a couple small orange feathers on it. “Are you molting right now?” John mumbled, picking up the feathers he put them inside his pencil holder. “When your down eating your gonna take a bath mister.” The Raven squawked in annoyance. “Don’t squawk at me, your stinky and you need a bath! Laying in the towel isn’t gonna do much for you!” Another Squawk. “You’re still taking a bath.” 

The fight to make the raven take a bath was a struggle, but with the help of dawn, water and elbow grease, he manage to get the stubborn bird clean. “I thought you were a bird, not a cat.”  
John huffed a giggle. A cooing caw was all he got as a response.

“Alright time for a bed!” John hummed before turning off the lights. “Night-Night birdie.” John said before yawning and curling under his covers. When john had fallen into sleep came the soft response.

“Night John…”

Be John--->

A week had passed when The raven’s wing fully healed. You started to call him Bouncer, which he would give you annoyed looks every time you called him that. You had once said “you’re pretty cool for a raven.” He had puffed out his chest in pride and carried himself a little taller ever sense. You had laughed at him which caused him to sulk, but he eventually got over himself. You also found out that he likes apples, or anything apple related. You found this out pretty quickly when you found him drinking your apple juice after you left your room.

Your one hundred percent sure that your dad knows that you have a bird in your room, cause on multiple occasions he had came into your room to ask who you was talking to. You always quickly responded with a ‘talking to myself’. But you did notice the bird seed shells that Bouncer would leave after eating them. 

“Johnathon.” You turned to see your dad standing by your door way. “You have to return Bouncer back to the wild so he can be free, okay son?” You had nodded in understanding. “Yes sir” That night you told Bouncer that it’s almost for him to go back home and be free. You think Bouncer understood what you had said. After going through your natural routine you both feel asleep for that day.   
Be the raven --->

You are now the raven who’s wide awake and who has a plan to claim the human that’s in the same room as you. The raven haired male laid still as a rock, the gentle sound of breathing mixed into the sound of the active outside night creating a beautiful song that would put your brother’s music to shame if added bass and lyrics. 

You changed into your human form closing your eyes as your wings slowly stretched from wings to arms and claws turned into hands. Seeing the world become big to a smaller size never failed to amuse you. Your feathers sunk into your skin disappearing as if they was never there. The black slowly turned into tanned skin and your beak turned into a straight nose as your hair turned a lighter shade of black till it finally turned into a shiny golden blonde. You opened your eyes revealing scarlet red eyes. You touched your strong jaw and plucked the remaining feather off wincing slightly.

Your name isn’t Bouncer nor Raven. Your name Is David Elizabeth Strider, but you just like being called Dave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dave ran a hand through his golden blonde hair before looking outside. It was now or never, Dave sighed before walking towards the sleeping John. “It’s your fault for being too precious” Dave mumbled while putting little to no weight on the bed. His figure loomed over john’s looking over at the available skin that he could mark as his own. The neck was to vampirish which made him think of those horrible twilight books he had read just for the ironic purposes. Dave had smirked when John choose the moment to roll over on his stomach, part of his dark olive skinned back revealed to him. 

‘Perfect’ the blonde thought while lowering himself to the patch of skin. Sucking on the skin to soften it he then immediately bit into the skin with his sharpened canines. Dave lapped the blood up and swallowed it. He smiled at his handiwork, his mark was in the form of two clockworks turning. “All mine..” Dave murmured, placing a kiss there causing it to glow a faint red before fading. 

When the lights in the hallway Dave turned back into his raven form and flew back into the basket and snuggled back into the pillows. Satisfied and relieved Dave went to sleep wondering what was going to happen tomorrow when he woke up.


	2. The Fall

That morning when John woken up he felt itchy. His itches kept coming from his back shoulder but he knows he doesn't have bed bugs or acne on his back, so he decided to take a shower. He got up and walked to his bathroom in his room. Stripping his clothes in the bathroom, careful not to disturb the irritated skin, started to run the shower. As the water ran and warmed up he checked his back. John gasped, his sky blue eyes blown wide open, on his skin was two clockworks as if printed on his skin. He traced his skin below his shoulder barely touching it but hissing at the sensitivity which made him quickly take his hand away

Taking one more glance in the mirror he turned getting in the shower. Shuddering as the water hit his now sensitive skin, like tiny bullets trying to get into to his skin. “Maybe I’m just nervous that i’m letting Bouncer go outside by himself.” John murmured as he washed his skin. The soap was kiwi and strawberry scented and was a dull pink color and produced little milky white suds. John kicked in the suds causing bubbles to appear and to float upward. John had a satisfaction popping them.

He stopped the water and got out, wrapping himself in one of his many fluffy blue towels before stepping out. “Now what to wear for today…” He murmured while looking in his closet. “It’s probably hot today…” He putted on a pair of blue jean shorts, a black short sleeve shirt with a little green slimer on it, and a dark green jacket. He slipped on his old worn red converses shoes over his ankle cut white socks. “Hey bouncer, lets go downstairs to get something to eat.” ‘Bouncer’ Flew over and perched himself over John’s hair, which caused him to giggle a little bit before opening the door to his room that lead down stairs.

“Maybe if you're lucky we’ll still have those apples you love so much” John teased which earned him an annoyed caw above him. They still have a couple apples left, to John’s amazement, so John had cut some apples for Bouncer and made a bowl of cookie crisp for himself. He couldn’t help but to smile as the raven pecked around his apples as if they were they was the last thing he was gonna eat for the day. John decided to stop staring and downed the rest of his cereal, making sure not to leave anything in the bowl.

Once Bouncer stopped eating his apples (considering he ate all of them) and drunk some water, they was off. “Dad, i’m leaving! Be back soon, love you!” He called as he left the house making sure to lock the door behind him. “Okay bouncer, before we get to deep in the woods, I wanna show you this cute little salamander! I named her Casey from con air, she’s the runt of her family so don’t scare her okay?” Bouncer cawed in agreement. 

When reaching the woods, John had gotten off the trail and started to follow the river line. He didn’t stop until he found a small rock cave by the river. Outside of it was a yellow salamander, no bigger than his middle finger, just staring inside the cave. John had sat down a few feet away from the little salamander. “Hey Casey.” John cooed as the salamander turned her head at john before blowing a little blue bubble. When John had reached over to pick the salamander up, she had darted to his feet and climbed on his shoe using her little hands to push herself up before pausing and looking up at Bouncer.

John had paused at her sudden movement before laughing. “Casey, This is Bouncer, Bouncer this is Casey.” When Casey didn’t budge he hummed before gently picking her up and cradling her small yellow body in his hands. “Bouncer won’t hurt you, I promise.” Casey had just craned her head up some more to get a decent look at Bouncer before turning her head and laid belly down in John’s hands. John had just gotten up and put Casey in his pocket which made her crawl right in and blow a little blue bubble at John. As they got deeper into the woods, Bouncer took off flying straight ahead leaving John awestruck. John had looked down at Casey about to turn away a sharp “Caw” had pierced the air causing John to sharply turn his head upward to Bouncer. Bouncer was circling John’s head in slow lazy swirls an occasional Caw slipping out. “Bouncer..? What are you….?” Bouncer landed on John’s head before flying in front of him slowly before he stopped and landed on a bridge. That's when it suddenly came to John. “You..want me to…” Bouncer cawed impatiently. “Follow you?” Bouncer made a chirping noise flying forward slowly making sure John could follow him without getting lost.

The Familiarity of the forest slowly grew lost the further John followed Bouncer. The trees seemed to loom over them as the ground started to grow moist to a slushy mess under John’s worn out converses. Mud and fallen leaves manage to seep in the worn out wool of his shoes. Every single part of John’s instincts was screaming ‘What are you doing turn back, get back home! We will get hurt out here!’ But John ignored the logic and his instincts and continued forward. Maybe Bouncer wanted to show him something, maybe he just wanted to get out his isolated little town and have an adventure, maybe he just… wanted to get away even just for a little while. John huffed and just stopped walking. He peered in his pocket to see that Casey was gently sleeping curled up in a ball blowing bubbles in her sleep. Bouncer had paused on a tree branch watching John quietly waiting for him to start to move again.

John looked around trying to find a spot where he could sit and rest. Spotting a rock at the side of an old hollow tree, John sat down on it and looked up to see that Bouncer had his face tilted towards him but not fully. A few minutes have passed before Bouncer started to make impatient noises. John, who had clearly heard the message Bouncer had sent so clearly to him, rose up and started to walk towards Bouncer. Bouncer seemed to nod his head in approvement started to fly in front of him making sure not to stray too far from John’s line of sight. “Bouncer how much farther do we have to walk…?” John asked when he saw that dusk was starting to fall. If he stopped now and turned back maybe he would be able to return home before night time and take a talking from his dad before going to bed. It'll be better than getting eaten by a wolf or something crazy like that. But then again, he is following a bird to only god knows where.

As they walked John noticed that Bouncer was getting impatient and started to speed up a little bit more. This continued to happen until Bouncer disappeared completely in the woods leaving John by himself. After a few steps John noticed that the slippery earth beneath him started to get a small slope into it. Thinking that maybe it was a hill, John continued to venture forth although now more cautiously. A growling sound came behind him making John jump and slowly come to a halt. In Front of him was a dark abyss and behind him was a possible wolf ready to snap his neck in half. John took a deep breath, this is for not only him, but Casey too. “Please let my body remember how to run from 8th grade track practice.” John murmured before taking off in a sprint. His body protested at every step he took but adrenaline had kicked in making him run faster. Over his breathing he could hear the steps of the wolf tailing on him. Pumping his legs faster he could literally fear the breathe of the animal chasing him on his legs. The sound of snapping tree branches and splashes of the mud beneath him soon died off and next thing he knew he was sliding down. Down, down John went but he could not seem to grasp onto anything to stop himself. His body slid all the way to the bottom bumping into rocks, getting mud, scrapes, and cuts all over his tan skin and clothes. John’s body finally hit the muddy ground with a splash. 

John quickly gotten up making a whining sound when he felt mud in his underwear and shoes. “Ew, Ew, Gross!” Another whine escaped John as he looked at his clothes covered in absolute mess- “Casey! Oh god, please tell me you're okay?!” When he opened his pocket he saw Casey still sleeping while curled up blowing little bubbles. “How could you sleep through all that…?” John murmured before sighing out his nose. John scanned his environment with his eyes taking detail of any nook and cranny. Nothing familiar had ringed a bell in John’s head which made his determination to get out of the forest flare. Titling his head to the sky he saw as the colors turned a hot pink color to a bluish purplish. 

John set forward going straight keeping an eye out for people to ask for help. John knew it was naive to do something like that, talking to random people but John was going to take that chance. After an hour of aimless walking, John was ready to give up. He was hungry and lost, he didn’t know if he could walk back to his dad after that fall, and Bouncer just disappeared, and now there's a stranger walking towards him looking concerned with her dog… Wait a minute...is that Jade?! “John?! What are doing out here? A-and you're hurt! Come on let's get you home.” Jade said picking him up effortlessly and forcing him to piggyback ride Jade. “Jade… where are we..?” John asked in a groggy voice. “ We're right outside of Prospit. I know you're mad about the arranged marriage, so I manage to convince dad to let me go with you!” 

John was stunned. An arranged marriage? No wonder he ran away…”What’s Prospit?” Jade turned and gave John a confused and worried look. “Our home and kingdom.. John you didn't hurt your head when you was lost in the forest did you?” “ No.. just wanted to make sure.” “If you say so John” So here John was royalty, that was surprising. John yawned and started to drift away so many questions rising and running around through his head. “You do realize you can talk to me anytime about anything, right John?” Jade spoke so softly that John almost missed it. “I know,...thanks Jade.” John drifted to sleep knowing he and Casey was safe with a familiar face. When John had finally fell asleep Jade had let her face fall into something more somber as she trudged through the forest ground back to Prospit.

When John woke up he was clean and tucked in to a fairly comfortable open spaced bed. A glass of water was placed right beside him and his glasses. When John moved he felt a weight laying beside him. Snapping his eyes open he saw a child laying beside him clutching on his yellow pajamas short sleeve. John stared quizzically at the sleeping child beside him. Blonde hair spilled over the sheets that stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing a frilly yellow nightgown and white bloomers underneath. John frowned grabbing her dress and tugging it down to cover up said bloomers. He got the cloud printed covers and covered and tucked the child inside. The child smiled and snuggled into the covers blowing a blue bubble from her pink lips as her cheeks got painted a light shade of pink. 

John paused at the strange sight he just witnessed. That remind him too much of Casey which made him jump up and look for her around the room. What if they had took her back into the woods of ate her or something. John was so busy looking for Casey that he didn't notice the child walking up and looking at him with childlike amusement. 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” John immediately paused, looking at the amused child who was sitting across the room on the bed. She patiently waited for John’s brain to catch up with him as she stood up and stretched on the bed. “I'm sorry daddy. I should have introduced myself first. I'm Casey, the lizard you had been carrying in your pocket. Its very nice to see you again.” John believed that his brain just short circuited at the new information given. “Judging by your face expression you didn't have the knowledge of knowing about transformers.” As soon as John opened his mouth she had responded with “Not the robot kind either. Like when one has magic or something similar to that.” John snapped his mouth closed.

Casey paused looking outside to see the city of Prospit below her. John joined her, face going into awe as he looked at the city below him. The kingdom below him had been covered by some clouds and glittered like gold when the sun hit the corners of the city. “Its called the floating city by many others who trades with Prospit. Pretty isn’t it daddy?” Casey beamed at John, who had absently nodded his head. 

A sharp knock at the door tore their attention from the window to the door. The door revealed a dark skinned woman who had clothing draped over her arm and wore a polite and confident aura. “Hello there, I am Kanaya Maryam. I'm here to dress you up for your meeting with the fiance. Please strip your clothing so we can do your fitting.” John blushed as the Kanaya stared at him. Casey hummed and went to Kanaya asking politely for her clothing of the day. Kanaya nodded handing her a blue and two shaded dress and slip ons. Casey hugged Kanaya before leaving the room to go get changed. Kanaya then turned back to John and waited patiently for him to strip. John blushed at the woman's stare before stripping silently looking anywhere but at the woman.

She walked over to John once he was in nothing but his boxers. Kanaya paused at the mark on John’s shoulder before smiling to herself. It seems her lover was correct again when she spoke of her brother's possessiveness. John forced himself to relax knowing the woman beside him meant no harm. “Maybe a couple different shades of blue will fit you, even a yellow to match your daughter’s colors.” Kanaya spoke as she took out different colors and clothing parts. John kept himself still as Kanaya took his measurements and shoe size. “Kanaya do you know anything of the arranged uh.. marriage?” Kanaya hummed as if thinking. “Let's see.. your fiance...oh yes, he comes from a long line of natural born royal deseritan blood. He's a bit rude and blunt, but he's truly a sweetheart.” John nodded and smiled at Kanaya as she finished her work. The outfit was elegant but simple. A blue vest over a black elbow length shirt. Dark blue pants with gold trimmings at the bottom, that was paired with blue and yellow boots that hid underneath the pants leg. John stared at the mirror in front of him, he remembers wearing something like this when he went to his dad’s friend’s wedding. Feeling a boost of confidence, John thanked Kanaya and left the room. A maid who was waiting for John had escorted him down the stairs and into the throne room. It was big and spacious enough to fit 300 people into the room if you squeezed them together. “So you must be John huh?” John turned to see a teenager who was taller than him and looked around the same age, maybe a bit older.

”Y-yes that’s me...and you are..?” The blond male in front of him smirked. “Dave Strider, Nice to meet cha princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to finish this chapter before 2 am and succeed.   
> I made Casey a shifter only between two forms which will play an important role latter  
> Oh and John finally met Dave, so that's gonna be fun! :D  
> I'll try to update sooner next time.  
> See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is John Egbert and wow this guy is tall. The man in front of him had his hair swept to the right and was wearing triangular sunglasses. It reminded you of some anime character with a big ego streak. Your embarrassment must have shown, because soon he was smirking even larger than before. “I'm not a princess, thank you very much” “Oh I'm sorry heiress. I forgot you're stuck on hierarchy level.” Wow this guy is an asshole but at least you know your social status. You fidgeted as the guy with the sunglasses stared you down behind his shades. What was his name again.? Oh yes, it was Dave. You watched as he gave a nod of approvement before turning and walking away. For some reason he reminded him of Bouncer because of that cocky air that surrounded him. 

“John! Was you just talking to Dave?!” came the voice of your cousin er.. sister..? “Jade, you, uh know him?” you watched as her eyes lightened as she played with the strands of her hair. “Well no, not exactly but I heard rumors about him. No one truly knows about their hierarchy history but them. Prospit been trading partners with them after the war but never seen them until 4 years ago. Kinda mysterious don't you think?” You blinked as Jade’s words seemed to jump from thought to thoughtful but chopped words. From experiences you knew she only got this way when hyper or excited. 

“They’re gonna announce who you're engaged to after introductions and breakfast. Then we're packing and shipped to Skaia! I gotta round up Bec and pack all my guns and…” You was slowly tuning her out as your eyes drifted to the window. There was Dave talking to a blonde woman who seemed interested. Her eyes met his before saying something else to Dave. 

……………………………………………

Dave frowned before stepping off and pushing his body of the window and came towards John. “Hey Joh-” “Daddy!!” John turned his head to see casy running towards him, hair bouncing with each step she took. Her cute little yellow dress bounced away with each step she took. She was almost running towards him if she could. 

She flung her little arms around John’s legs and beamed up at him. “Pick me up!” Casey giggle as she raised her hands in the air. John smile while picking Casey and holding her in his arms. Casey hummed looking around the room from the higher view, she could see you much! Dave seemed stuck on pronouncing whatever was in his mind, his mouth tightened to his straight line face, peering at the child in John’s arms. “ Didn't know you had a daughter Egbert.” was the only response from Dave as he peered down at the child. Casey looked up curiously at Dave and meant his gaze with her own. John who was watching the interaction up close knew something was up so he decided to speak up. 

“Dave, so uh,” Dave looked up at John curiously waiting for his response. “So um..” John couldn't find the right words to ask Dave so decided to just shut his mouth. Very nice distraction Egbert.

Dave had raised an eyebrow at John’s awkwardness shuffling. “Daddy lookie Grandpa’s coming in!” Casey pointed at a man who looked just like John’s father, he wore simple but an elegant robe that was gold, but not blinding and a simple dark blue shirt and black pants with nice brown slacks. John found it weird to see his father not wearing his traditional button and with tie. Also the fact that he could see the top of his head without the usual fedora. He stood in front of the throne chair but had not sat down.

Jade tapped John’s shoulder motioning him to step near the throne where the few people in the room was gathering at. John smiled sheepishly while keeping a respectful distance from the throne just like how he would do to his dad and his office. 

“It’s very nice of the royal family of derse to agree with our united partnership.” John’s dad had began while looking over the small group of people in front of him. “Breakfast will be served in few, come let’s go to the dining room.” He spoke as a maid came out and ushered the small group of people to said room. 

“Johnathan,” John had stopped walking with Jade, who had given him a small smile before walking off, and turned to see his dad smiling at him. 

“I know that this is putting a lot of pressure on you, and I can understand why you left the castle to be alone… but I have chosen you because I know you don’t like being kept in closed doors. So I chose you so you can have freedom and travel around the kingdoms, just like you had wanted to when you was little.” Dad had paused taking a deep breathe, “I hope you do not stay mad at me-” 

John rushed over and cut his dad off with a hug. “Dad, I’m not mad at you…” John spoke burying his head in his father’s chest. He smiled when he felt his dad hug back, John couldn’t lie that he missed his father’s hugs, seeing that he didn’t get much as he used to because his dad’s work. “How can I when you were looking out for me…?” John smiled at his dad before stepping away.

His dad smiled down back at him with a tender expression. “You look just like your mother son.” John giggled before gently nudging his dad. “Come on dad let’s go eat before the food gets cold, I am hungry.”

“Hello there hungry, I’m Dad.” John couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arriving at the dining room almost left you breathless, you was so memorized at the sight behind the table that you almost missed the look Jade gave you. “Come on John.” Jade smiled before grabbing your arm and guiding you to your seat beside her. The seat gave you the perfect view of the outside window which showed everything. It was a nice place to watch the individual people start their daily routines.

The maids came out once everyone was seated and placed the many different foods on the table and filled glasses with apple cider. The foods assorted anywhere from the usual to ‘what is that?’. The maids then pushed back and stayed against the walls their brightly colored clothes and white skin contrasting nicely with the golden colored walls behind them.

Breakfast went off without a hitch but occasionally the mark on your back did start itching making you squirm a little in his seat. You swore every time you did squirm the blondes across the table would either share a look or smirk in your direction. You ignored them for the most part and watched as your dad started to look a little nervous after breakfast. Jade shoot you a knowing look which you returned.

You, knew your father’s expressions and politely declined from the table and thanked the maids for breakfast. You soon heard Jade doing the same before coming after you. “John… you okay?” She asked you once you was a fair enough distance away from the dining space. “Yeah, just a little nervous…” You admitted quietly. Jade had gave you a hug of silent understanding. “It’s a little bit weird being partnered off to run a whole kingdom with a person you barely know. But trust me Da-” she immediately cut herself off when you looked at her questionably.

“Was you going to say Dave?” You spoke with an almost silent voice. “I thought a man and another can’t be married together.” Jade gave a nervous laugh. “Welp, spilled the beans.” She giggled nervously. “Jade!” You almost yelled. “How come you didn’t tell me it was him?” You hissed. “I thought you knew!” She defended herself. “Especially when I saw you guys talking..i just assumed that you guys knew, or at least you figured it out.” Then Jade had paused. “Do you not like him?” 

“N-no he’s fine but he’s a little….” 

“Cocky?” 

“Uhh no..” 

“How about arrogant?”

“That’s just mean Jade!”

“Sorry. Hmm…a prick? How about snazzy?”

“Jade…”

“Little shit?”

“...”

“Okay last one...how about buttjuice of a cum infeste-”

“I thought you liked the guy Jade!”

“I do, but i’m trying to see which one of these words fit your emotion right now…”

“I believe the word that you may be looking for is insufferable. Although my brother may seem so, he is truly kind at heart.” A soft voice had spoken behind the pair which caused them to spin around. A blonde woman stood behind them with a small smile upon her face. Her eyes however showed knowledge and a small but barely noticeable tinge of anger, which had faded from her lavender eyes when seeing the guilty faces of the pair of siblings. 

“John, I do believe Kanaya has given you hints about your engagement this morning..Had she not?” The lady spoke which caused you to flush a bit red around the cheeks. “I am Rose by the way, seeing as my brother didn’t introduce me.” Rose smiled before turning to leave. “I’ll see you later Jade and John. Pleasure to meet you.” 

You and Jade went quiet the air a little tense. “That was not the best first impression…” You started as Jade looked at you, more like glared, raising one eyebrow. “What?” You began. “I thought you said you didn’t know, John.” She spoke. “I didn’t!” you defended yourself quickly. She had just pursed her lips before sighing. “Daddy?” Casey popped up behind a random pillar. She was now wearing a black cape over her yellow dress with a striped purple scarf around her neck. “Your clothes had been sent to the carriage, so has yours Aunt Jade.” She smiled at you two briefly before calling out “I’ll be in the carriage with Aunt Jade and Miss Rose.” and leaving.

Jade gave you a small hug and smiled. “Hopefully they got my guns and Bec in there. Come on so we don’t tire them with waiting.” She spoke nudging him towards the doors of the castle. You gulped down your saliva and went towards the exit wincing at the bright light that hit your eyes. There was a small amount of people to wave you goodbye and you’re dad. You stopped and Gave him a hug and exchanged your goodbyes. 

“I’m gonna miss you dad” you whispered as you pulled away from a hug. “Going to miss you too son and remember, I’ll always be so proud of you son.”

“Thanks dad” you pulled away heading towards the carriage that the butler ushered you to. Stepping inside you saw Dave and seeing no other bench you sat beside him. He didn’t say anything to you and kept looking forward barely acknowledging your presence. You just sighed knowing this was going to be a long awkward ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do Rose, and I don't think she's too mad at John and Jade...  
> (I can't do rose's personality that well)  
> The tender moment between Dadbert and John kinda made me tear up a little.  
> Don't know why tho. :/
> 
> Guess who's birthday it is tomorrow....! :D  
> Gonna have to post a chapter that day for my bby


	4. Hello there, let's get to know each other!....Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never finished playing 20 questions... ;-;

Both males in the carriage was silent as they keep riding. John wanted to make conversation but the boy beside him was quite intense looking. John looked away and whined as the burn in his shoulder started to grow. John leaned back trying to stiffen the burning in his shoulder while looking out the window. The blonde turned his head in his direction causing John to stiffen and cease his movements. “Dave?” John spoke feeling uncomfortable under the shaded boy’s look. “You okay?” The blonde stiffened and sat up straight nodding and turning his head to look back at the wall of the carriage. The awkward silence continued until John couldn’t take it anymore.

“Wanna play 20 questions?” John asked preparing himself to get ready to explain what it was. “Sure.” Dave spoken without turning his head in his direction. “Oh okay you wanna go first?” The reply was just silent which made John laugh awkwardly. “Okay i’ll go first….what’s your favorite color?” John asked hoping to get a longer response. “Brown” “Why brown?” Dave turned and smirked at him. “Isn’t my turn to ask you a question?” John laughed it off and nodded. “Why did you run away that night when you was told you was engaged?” John gulped and paused trying to come up with a answer. 

“I..um..it just didn’t feel right you know? Trying to be engaged to someone you don’t know, much less love. And to think you have to run a whole tire kingdom with this person...it’s frightening.” John spoke trying to think of the right words. “What about if you knew that person then, if only for a while, like let’s say a week. Then would it be a little different?” Dave asked his face turned towards John. “It wouldn’t be that much of a difference because people can always adjust their attitude to seem pleasing to someone else y’know? And it’s not like you love them or anything so it just makes things more difficult.” Dave continued to be quiet and listened to John. 

“What about you? What made you agree to do this?” John asked Dave. “Personal reasons.” Was the reply as Dave smirked at John. 

John had just blinked at the short response he received. “By the way John. Do you usually attract so many butterflies of is that just me?” Dave spoke nodding at the window on John’s side. John turned his head to see a cabbage butterfly chilling one the window sill. “No not usually.” The raven spoke as he tapped the glass gently. The burning sensation on his shoulder was slowly increasing making him itchy. John lifted his arm bending it so he could reach his shoulder blade. The mark of that night was still there and demanded attention. He gently rubbed it until the burning was soothed. 

He noticed the look he was receiving from the male beside him. “Don’t worry it’s just a minor itch.” He spoke. “So uh.. Got any siblings?” “Got three of them, a brother and two sisters. You’ve already met Rose. I’m guessing you didn’t make the best impression on her, seeing as she was a little tight lipped when she left the castle.” “Sorry that was my fault.” “It’s alright.” 

He shrugged it off and continued to look outside as the short conversation dwindled into silence as both boys lost questions that they wouldn’t dare asking each other without seeming rude. Half an hour passed when Dave felt a small weight being pushed against his side. He turned sharply to see that it was just John leaning against him breathing softly while asleep. Dave stared at the boy and shifted him to where his head was lying on his chest instead of his shoulder.

Dave let a small rare smile cross his lip as he looked at the boy on his chest. John looked so small and vulnerable, it wouldn’t be hard to ravish him right there and then and fully claim him as his own. Dave sighed and wrapped around John’s shoulders and figured this will have to do, at least for now. Dave yawned and pulled John’s body closer to his chest and laid his chin on the top of the raven haired male’s head and drifted to the gentle lull of sleep.

It was a flashback, Dave recalled as he watched his younger self play in the trees of the ‘Haunted Forest’ as people would say. It wasn’t really haunted, it was just the sprites there being protective of their home. But they was really soft on the children, knowing they still holded a sense of innocent curiosity that an adult had lost as they matured and was beaten down by the responsibilities of the world. 

Dave had escaped his training for the early morning and went for the woods, he remembers a sprite telling him to come today for an special encounter. So Dave went, his childlike mind saying it was totally okay because the sprites would never mislead him intentionally just to mess with him. He ventured far off in the woods till the sun was high in the sky making the temperature rise whisking off the chilling winds into soothing breezes. That’s when he saw him, a child around his age sniffling tears into his cloak by himself while on the ground. He seemed lost and confused.

Dave looked around his surroundings and listened closely for any person who will come to the boy’s aid. Nothing was heard or seen so Dave stepped up and cautiously went towards the child.

“Hey.” Dave spoke softly not wanting to scare the other off. The boy in the navy blue cloak snapped his head in his direction his blue eyes wide and scared as he looked at Dave. “Are you lost?” He spoke again, this time a little louder as he stepped forward. The boy nodded quickly and visibly flinched when Dave crouched down to his eye level. “What’s your name?” The blue eyed boy just stared at him before speaking “John” The name came out as a small whisper barely above a whisper.

“Okay John, Can you tell me where you was going?” Dave spoke softly, watching the boy blink as he recalled where he was going. “My daddy said something about going to a place called Derse? For a meeting I think..? And we stopped to take a break, and while we was taking a break I saw this blue little glow near me and I wanted to know what it was so I followed it and It just kinda disappeared and…” John spoke his eyebrows furrowed as he child brain tried to recall the events. Dave couldn’t help but notice the two missing teeth in the front of his mouth. 

“I can help you get back to your family.” John looked up at Dave with disbelief. Dave had noticed John’s face expression. “It’s okay I know this forest like the back of my…” “Hand?” “Yes, like the back of my hand.” Dave raised himself up and offered a hand to John. John took it and smiled at Dave and got up. “Come on let's go.” Dave spoke as he helped John back to the direction of his camp.

It took a while but in the end both children manage to find John’s campsite and Dave watched John return with his older sister before turning and leaving. If he didn’t return to derse before the sun setted Bro would have his head. Of course when Dave returned home he was questioned and got in trouble for skipping his training, Rose his twin sister had given him ‘the look’ but he had shrugged it off.

Dave continued to watch himself as memories from his childhood passed. He remembers meeting John again the day after and how shocked he was. He saw as they started to get closer over the years, watching as they spoke under the stars, trained together, and the day when John introduced Dave to a fruit called apples which he got from an apple orchard that his nanna owned. 

He remembers the shock when he found that John was a heir, but it didn’t deter him much considering he was a prince, which he hated he thought knights were cooler in his opinion. He also remembered the day that John disappeared and got severely injured.

People don’t know what happened to him, and some say that he was put on a spell by an angry witch when traveling, others say that maybe he was caught in some fae trap, many had pushed that rumor away saying that he wasn’t allergic to metal and that when he came back he wasn’t burned just bruised and had skin cutted. Eventually thing had started to dwindle out and become calm again, the only difference was that John wasn’t allowed to leave Prospit anymore without high security.

Dave knew something drastic has changed though because the amulet John had given him for his 10th birthday had broken off in half on that day and just disappeared. He remembers John saying it was connected with his life energy of something like that and that he wanted to give it to Dave because they were best friends and they needed to give each other ties to another. Dave Had planned on giving him something special back but then the accident happened. But that was seven years ago.

Dave closed his eyes as he felt his mind change the setting, when the whirling had stopped he saw himself a month ago talking to a gypsy who was dancing along the streets of Derse. Her long dark hair had dipped into her back and spilled over her tan skin. She had taken a good long look at him with her chestnut brown eyes before ushering him to her little cot saying “The dead has a message for you.” She had sat at the table and taken Dave’s hands in hers and closed her eyes.  
“ A mirror has split in two,  
Both face equally different like the moon,  
But shares the same soul,  
For the half can be a whole.”

A pause as she rendered more information, her fine brows had furrowed as she continued talking.

“The wind sweeps around the water,  
And protects the one from the demon’s fire,  
The Knight will go after the Heir,  
But failed this world will collapse.”

She had let her head rise and looked at you evenly the lighting had stated to make her eyes look at rust red color. Despite your shades you still could feel her piercing stare, you shifted in your chair and swallowed. It was like she was looking right into your soul, watching you lose your cool. She then spoke so softly that it made you force yourself to hear her clearly.

“A cruel and horrible sire,  
Which holds the darkness power,  
Will plague and tarnish the light,  
If it’s allies aren't right.”

She then turned her head away from you and smiled. “That’s the message the dead wanted to hear. It may seem crazy but please listen to them, for they are wise and know what the future holds.” She spoke out to you before getting a small chest off the ground and setting it on the table. It was engraved with silver spirals that eventually lead to a skull. She double tapped the skull which made it’s eyes glow yellow and drop it’s jaw to the table. 

The skull let out a shriek and dropped a black pin that was as big as a thumb. As soon as the pin hit the table it broke in half revealing a little marble in the shape of a planet. It was mostly blue with green and white on it’s axis and surrounding the planet was clouds. “This will be the key to get the whole that you need. But to do so you’ll need to get to the barrier.”

“The barrier?” Dave asked as Gypsy nodded. “It what connects us to this planet.” She pointed at the marble that was now in Dave’s palm. “Where will I even find the Barrier at?” She paused letting the voices of the dead speak. “The dead said that it is inside of Prospit’s forest, If you keep flying straight they said you’ll be able to find it.” Dave nodded and got up. “What’s your name?” The gypsy smiled “Aradia” Dave nodded. “Thanks for tellin’ me man and the er..dead.” “I’ll tell them you’re welcome. Goodbye Dave!” She waved him off as he walked out back into the city of derse.

The picture shifted to a dark rainy street where Dave saw himself in his raven laying on his tummy by the side of the road calling out hoping to get noticed. That’s when he noticed the boy leaning over him smiling gently at him. He looked just like John except maturer and his buck teeth not so awkwardly standing out and fitting in his mouth. He had took him home and took care of him, feed him apples, also talked to him which made him feel less lonely.

Dave knew that if he was going to be married to John, he didn’t want no half ass excuse of him, he wanted his whole best friend and lover. So the day when his dad had announced that it was time to go that night he marked him just in case someone tried to do so before he did. Just like Bro always told him, a Strider should always be prepared for the unexpected. He knew he made the right choice even if John hated him for a while for doing that.

The memory fades and color start blurring themselves together and brightness fills the inside of the carriage. He turns and sees John looking out the carriage window watching the kingdom of Skaia come into place. 

Dave groaned a little and shifted to sit up straight, the movement caused a bit of drool to hit his tunic. Well that’s not attractive. Dave huffed and wiped at his mouth effectively getting the drool of and frowning. John musted have heard his shifting cause when he looked over he saw that he was staring at him expectantly. “Good afternoon sunshine! Get enough sleep to travel around the castle and hope we don’t get lost?” John smiled at Dave waiting for the sarcastic reply. 

“Sure is Baby Boy, ready to go explore the big ‘ole castle and get lost?” Dave responded as they pulled up to the castle entrance. “Only if you hold my hand the whole way Daddy.” Was John’s reply to Dave’s sarcasm. “Damn John, didn’t know you was into that kinky shit. Should I keep this in my notes for future recording?” John’s face turned a little red around the cheeks before getting up. “You’re insufferable sometimes Dave.” John mumbled as the door to the carriage opened up. Dave sent a smirk his way when John turned to look at Dave, he had just rolled his eyes at him when Dave got out and closed the door behind him.

There were many citizens watching them and sending smiles their way as they approached. John was waving to people and smiling brightly to the people while Dave was sending nods and smirks to people surrounding them. The girls were trailing behind them doing the same, John turned back and saw Casey close to Rose smiling and shyly waving to others as well.

When they entered the castle they were immediately ushered around by maids while butlers took their baggage to their rooms. They were fed an early dinner in the dining room which thankfully wasn’t black and white or gray. Instead the whole castle was a melchanony of different shades of brown and had colorfully decorations. The only place that wasn’t brown was the ball room and throne room which had black and white tiling which was it.

After looking at the whole first floor and where everything was the group trekked upstairs and searched upstairs and found out that this floor was the second floor. Casey had mentioned that there is also a ground floor and a basement below used for storerooms. John had asked Casey how’d she knew that, Casey had just responded with “They already have a Jail on the other side so why would they put it with the storage?” John agreed that Casey had a point. They saw several maids come out the doors. This floor was the living corners for the servants here. Rose couldn’t help but to feel pleased when she saw the familiar face of her lover Kanaya but didn’t make a ruckus knowing she’ll see her later that evening. 

Fourth floor was where they would be residing at, John had voiced his amusement when they had spilted down the hallway with the girls going left as the boys headed right. Down the boys hallway there was only one door that had double handles on each side. Dave had went to the doors himself and grabbed each handle before swinging the doors open before looking at John expectantly. 

John stifled a giggle at Dave’s antics before taking off his shoes and slipping past Dave in a jogging like run and stopped to slide on the smooth wooden floor landing in the middle of it. Dave raised an eyebrow while John gave him the ‘Bring it on’ look. Dave smirked at John’s childlike antics and decided to be the bigger person by handing John’s shoes beside the owner before dragging his fine ass back into the hallway so they could continue their journey through the castle.

The fifth floor was just all long hallway which then had two stair cases one lead to the long spiral towers that was attached to the castle the other one was to the watch out. Jade had asked what the two spials were for and the Maid had responded something about weather predicting. When they went back down the stairs Jade had this look in her eye that made John nervous. They was barely here for a day and she was already thinking about doing something crazy.

Seeing as it was late they were resigned to their own rooms for the night. John had stared at the night gear that the maid had given him, it was a simple blue flannel bottoms and a cerulean elbow sleeved tunic. John looked for a bathroom so he could bathe before he went to sleep. After many attempts, and frustrated grunting when he walked into the third closet, he nearly sighed of relief when Dave had opened the door leading to a bathroom that looked more like a small spa room except a big pool like area in the middle of it. 

The Bathing room, John had officially started to call that seeing as the toliet and shower room was the next door over, still proudly held the display of black and white with hints of green while the roof was painted to look like clouds on a sunny day above them. The tub was elevated off the floor in a big square like shape.

John shyly stripped out of his clothes and turned his back to dave so he wouldn’t see all his junk. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around his waist as he neared the heated pool like tub. Once when his legs was in the warm water did he allow himself to put the towel on the ground beside him before sinking the rest of the way in. The water has bellybutton high for John but for Dave it had stopped mid waist showing the start of his v-line.

John moved toward the bench where the soap was and sat down on the underwater bench giggling as the water covered his nipples. Dave had moved close but sat a foot away from him and did his daily routine of washing himself. John made sure to look away from the other and not pay attention to his defined chest and toned arms, and his six pack from training...oh no John, you are totally staring aren’t you?

John quickly looked away ignoring the sharp bark of laughter coming from the blonde beside you. John continued to look away even when Dave took off his shades to clean his face and shampoo his hair. John made sure to do the same so his hair won’t stink. Bath time finished off smoothly and so did getting changed. They took their clothes and put it in the dirty hamper and came out the bathing room only to stop in shock as they saw a boy in there.

He had red hair and was wearing orange bottoms with a yellow shirt with a blue wrapped pendant around his neck. His face was protected with yellow rimmed and dark red shades. He reminded John of a more orangey Dave, speaking of Dave, he was currently talking to him in an almost silent conversation. “Hey John” John turned his head and went towards Dave as he motioned him over.

“This is Davis, he’s a feathery asshole-” Davis had oh so kindly nudged Dave out the way and stepped toward John holding his hand out. “I’m Davis, but you already knew that, nice to meet you.” John smiled at Davis and shook his hand. “I’m John,but you already know that! Nice to meet you!” John beamed showing his teeth. Davis shot a smirk at Dave while he stood near them watching their interaction with a blank face. “Hey man don’t you have something to do?” Davis hummed a little. “Naw already finished my Job actually.” a pause “It was nice to meet ‘cha John. Just give me a shout if you ever get tired of Dave ‘kay?” Davis said as he walked to the door, opened it and left, closing it after himself.

“Was that your brother?” John asked as he looked in his hand blushing when a orange feather was there with a note that said ‘come visit me sometimes’ with a bedroom number and a winky face beside it. “Fuck no. Come on John let’s get to sleep.” Dave mumbled as he went and turned off the lights when John hit the mattress. Dave maneuvered to the King size bed in the moon lit room and laid down on the bed beside John.

“You aren’t comfortable are you?” John asked softly. “Naw not really. How ‘bout you?” Dave yawned as he got into the covers. “Just a little bit…” John trailed as he shifted his body towards the other male and stopped at a respectable distance. “So about this engagement thing…” “John this ain't the proper way for bedroom talk. We’ll talk about this in the morning okay?” Dave spoke tiredly as his southern twang started to come out.

“Okay...um..” “Shhhh, quiet John. Just sleep now” Dave spoke as he put a finger against John’s lips making John close his mouth. Dave then reached out and pressed John against his chest and putting an arm around his waist. “I didn’t know you were a cuddler” “I’m not” “Are you sure cause-” Dave huffed impatiently. “Go. To. Sleep John.” John quieted down and stayed up and listened to Dave’s soft breathing. John willed away his energy too and allowed himself to get pulled into the deep of his subconscious until his breath had evened out allowing himself to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter cleared up some confusion...I'm sorry if it caused more...  
> Oh hey look! Plot development! I haven't seen you since...forever!  
> Also we almost reached 4000 this chapter. Talk about progress...  
> Did I also add a Davesprite?! Yes. yes I did.
> 
> Guys! Why didn't you tell me that I had Dave as a Raven instead of a Crow!?!? My friend just literally pointed that out and i died a little bit inside and dkvg;gbkjl;nasdfghjkl;' guuuyyyyyysssss. Now im too lazy to fix it. o-0

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update at least every month, but I would love to see you guys thoughts about this so far.  
> Advice would be lovely.  
> Have a great day Darlings!


End file.
